If You're Watching This, I'm Dead
by InsideMyBrain
Summary: The world has ended. The fabled apocalypse had finally arrived, killing off all but a few humans, who escaped to outer space. When the planet is deemed habitable again, the humans discover a series of videos made by the nations, expressing their last thoughts before the apocalypse. (Done on requests. No 2Ps, Nyos, or OCs, please!)
1. Introduction

The land was flat, red, and dusty. Not a single plant could be seen on the harsh, barren landscape. It was deathly quiet, not even a slight breeze could be heard. The sun was huge and red, but somehow paler than the yellow one the land had almost forgotten.

Indeed, it was a forgetful land. Gone were the lush green forests, the sunny meadows, the cool lakes, stormy seas, and the buzz of life. Gone was everything that had ever been beautiful on the land, from the vastness of the oceans to the tiniest insect. It was as if the land had cast them aside carelessly, and was now only realizing the weight of the decision it had made.

All of a sudden, a loud noise ripped the silence in two. It was a deep rumbling sound, growing louder by the second and filling the empty air.

The noise was coming from a large object, slowly coming to land on the ground. It was huge, oval, and silver, with metal fins protruding from the sides and a few portholes scattered about. As it landed, it seemed to shake the entire planet.

Once it was firmly on the red ground, a door opened at the side. Five people ventured out, clad in huge, bulky suits and walking cautiously.

"This way," One of them said, pointing. The others followed him.

"It looks completely empty," Another breathed.

"We don't know that yet, Clair." The first one replied. "There could be water somewhere."

Someone else snorted.

"Shut up, Andy." Two people said at once.

"What?" Andy defended himself. "Does it look like there's any water out there?" He gestured at the dry land.

"It could be underground," Someone suggested.

"And I suppose you've got a shovel, Tim?" Andy rolled his eyes.

"Actually," The leader contradicted, "We do have shovels. So Andy, politely shut your trap."

They continued walking in silence for a few minutes. Then, Clair suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Look!" She said excitedly, pointing to a red sand dune.

The others squinted.

"Mark, can't you see it?" She asked the leader.

"Where?" Mark looked harder.

"There!" She pointed, and Mark saw something blue glittering just beyond the dune.

Mark grinned. "Andy, run back for a shovel. The rest, come on!"

The four of them ran towards to dune as Andy turned around sullenly.

When they reached the dune, however, they were disappointed. It was not water at all. It was just a box, half-buried in sand.

Tim decided to unearth it anyway.

"Tim, we don't have time to be looking at every little piece of garbage we come across."

"But it could be something interesting, Jennifer," Tim said, turning the box over in his hands. Mark and Clair watched in annoyance.

Tim managed to pop open the lid, and they all peered inside.

Lying inside was a small black cylinder. Tim took it out and held it up in the light. There was a single silver button near the top.

"Don't," Clair said. "It could be a bomb."

"Why would someone put a bomb in a box just before the human race was almost wiped out?" Tim questioned. After he received no answer, he pushed the button.

Light was projected from the top of the cylinder, and the hologram formed a screen. There were only four words written across the screen: _Press button for start._

"Go on." Jennifer leaned in closer. "I'm interested now."

Tim looked at the others. Clair shrugged, Mark nodded. He looked back at the cylinder with determination, and pressed the button.

* * *

 **And this is where you come in! You can request whose video you want to see. You don't have to be the first person to review for me to do your request; I'll just do the ones in the order that I have ideas for them. Hopefully I'll be able to do everyone's requests.**


	2. America

**A/N: America's first because he is the superpower of the world, and besides I already had half his chapter written before I even wrote the introduction. The order for the rest of the requests is: Denmark, China, England, Prussia, Norway, Poland, Italy, Germany, India. Any additional requests will be tacked on after those guys.**

 **Also, I never really mentioned this in the introduction, but I imagine everyone got killed off by some virus.**

* * *

The screen fizzled, fading up on an empty chair. It was round and egg-like, hollowed out with a cushion placed inside for one to sit on. Behind it was a glass wall, showing the sky at dusk, purpley-blue fading to black with stars twinkling like gems. There was a shuffling sound from behind the camera, and a man walked into view. He walked slowly and sat in the chair, folding his long legs like a pretzel.

He looked into the camera and grinned, though it looked forced. His bright blue eyes were tired, his straight blond hair hung on his head, withered. He licked his lips, took a breath, and began to speak.

"If you're watching this, I'm dead," He said in a frank manner, one corner of his lips turning up wryly. "Don't look too sad. If you're human, you won't know me anyway. If you're a nation, well, we've got nothing to worry about." He scratched the back of his head.

"The reason I'm making this is because I'm pretty sure we've got something to worry about." He laughed awkwardly. "So here goes." He leaned forward at this point, looking at the camera earnestly. "The world is ending. I'm sure of it. And when the world ends, countries' economies, physical land, and people all crumble. What logically follows is that we will die after that.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones, personification of the nation of the United States of America. I know this may be hard to take in, but there are people representing each nation. Maybe my only regret is not being more of a public figure, if only to make this easier to explain. I'm lazy like that.

"But yes, I represent America. My health and well-being depends on the health and well-being of the country. For example, if we are at war, I will be extremely sick, especially if we are being attacked." Alfred winced, shifting in his chair. "I'll never forget the pain of Pearl Harbour. But other nations have had it much worse, like Germany or England. I think I'd die from the pain of constant firebombing."

Alfred gave another weak smile. "I keep getting off-topic. It's a bad habit of mine.

"Like I was saying, my health depends on America's health. So if America is dead, I'll be dead. I hope I'm making sense. I've never really had to explain what I am to someone before. It definitely was not explained to me properly. Now's not the time for being bitter, though." He chortled sadly. "I can't waste the time I have left complaining.

"That brings me to the second portion of this video. The part where I talk about my last wishes. Like a will, almost. Not that anyone will be left to do the things I request, but I feel like I should say them, just in case." Alfred cleared his throat.

"When I die, I want to be buried in my bomber jacket. This is for you, Mattie, Arthur - if you outlive me. It's held so many great memories over the last century and a bit, I couldn't leave it behind. I want to be buried under the oak tree in my backyard. I think that would be nice. There's a couple photos of me and Kiku I'd hate to see destroyed, so please bury those as well.

"I, uh, I also wanna say thank you. To Arthur, firstly. Because so many European nations had to grow up with no guidance, much less an older brother figure, and I'm so glad I had one. I really am grateful for that. I know I haven't expressed it much, but after my independence, I thought you'd think I wasn't being sincere. Well, you can tell I am now." Alfred smiled wistfully.

"Secondly, to Matthew, for always putting up with my bullshit. You were always in my shadow, and while it was unintentional, it must have hurt. It's lessened lately, but that doesn't make it okay. I might sound a little too much like you when I say this, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything and anything I ever did to hurt you. And I mean it.

"And I wanna thank all the nations. I wanna thank you all for being there. Kiku, Ludwig, Matthias, Gilbert, even Ivan. Because while I was enemies with some of you at one point, it's faded now, and I'm thankful. I'm thankful that immortality has not erased our humanity, and we can forgive, forget, and be friends again."

Alfred paused for a long while, seemingly thinking. Then he flashed a smile again and continued.

"This is getting pretty sappy, huh?" He sighed. "I don't mean to sound like a crappy rom-com, but I decided to make this to be completely honest. And if I sound like something from a movie, that's just one of the perks.

"I don't think I really have any regrets. Most of the political decisions I've made were settled on by my bosses, and all the personal ones I'm content with. I think it's nice not having any regrets. Though I've always been one to jump off a cliff and never look back.

"I don't quite know what to think about what comes next. After I'm dead, I mean. I guess I'll go to some kind of Heaven. I only have a loose belief of religion, my church-going having decreased over the years. I hope the angels will let a nation in."

Alfred stopped again. He stared off-camera, his eyes glazed and unfocused. He opened his mouth, took a breath, then closed it again. He blinked rapidly.

"Oh man." Alfred sniffed loudly. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry." His voice caught at the end, and he started coughing.

"Shit..." Alfred removed his glasses shakily. "A hero doesn't cry!"

He started coughing again.

He coughed and coughed, hacking and wheezing sounds filling the empty air. Dry coughs turned into heavy, wet ones, bursting up from his chest and popping out of his mouth. He doubled over, clutching his sides as he shook uncontrollably. When he finally recovered, blood trailed from the corner of his mouth.

He touched a finger to the blood gingerly. "It's beginning." Suddenly, his voice was hoarse.

Alfred wiped the blood with his sleeve, then smiled again. It was shocking how genuine his smile was, having been on the verge of tears mere moments before. "I'm okay, guys. Really. It's been real knowing y'all." He made a peace sign.

Alfred leaned forward, presumably to turn off the camera. There were bumping noises, and he cleared his throat a few times. Among those noises, there was a barely-there whisper.

"Goodbye."

The screen faded to black.


	3. Denmark

**A/N: I've switched around the order for the requests, bc I just got an idea for Prussia. So now the order is** **Prussia, China, England, Norway, Poland, Italy, Germany, India, Canada. Sorry about pushing China back but I find it hard to write him.**

 **Also, do u guys mind if I get a little** **shippy** **in here? I was tempted to put some** **DenNor** **hints in this chapter, but I wanted to ask y'all first. The mention of** **SuFin** **doESNT** **COUNT as shipping bc it's canon Sweden has a crush on Finland. It's in his** **wikia** **somewhere.**

 **Dammit I feel like I had something else to say but I forgot. Oh well.**

* * *

Black faded to white, and there was a loud snapping sound. The camera shifted abruptly, slowing coming to focus on a living room. A couch faced the camera, and a soft drink was on a small table beside it. Muttering could be heard from behind the camera.

The camera was knocked again, and a man strode onscreen. His blond hair stuck out in several different angles, looking more like a wild vine than hair. His freckled, boyish face would have been very attractive with a smile, but his face was not graced with one. He was wearing a yellow shirt with the word "Lego" in red block letters, and baggy sweatpants. His blue eyes looked worried. He sat slowly on the Ikea couch, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Hi, I'm Matthias. I represent Denmark," He said in an unusually calm voice. "Alfred told me I didn't have to explain what I am, since he'd go first, so that's good. Uh..." Matthias trailed off, seeming to forget what he was going to say. He sighed briefly.

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to talk about. You can pick up a textbook to learn my life story - or maybe you can't. If the world really is ending, maybe all the books will be destroyed." He chortled. "In that case, I'll have to tell you. But the abbreviated version, since these videos have a limit of a few minutes.

"First off, you should know I am amazing." He flashed a cheeky grin at the camera. "I used to be one of the most powerful nations. A badass hardcore Viking, pillaging and conquering. It was super fun. Except for all the death and stuff, but people didn't mind seeing dead bodies at that time.

"I used to rule almost all the other Nordics at that time, too. That was also great. Except they all ran away." Matthias' smile faltered. "I wasn't a good ruler, I guess. But it's not like you could Google 'how to rule Scandinavia'!" He laughed forcefully.

"A lot of shit happened between then and now, obviously, but I definitely consider that to be the best period of my life. Now is a nice time though, I mean we're all at peace with each other and we have been for a while. And it's not like it's boring or anything, either. Politics these days are brutal, and all this technology is amazing." He paused, thinking.

"Is this what I should be talking about?" He glanced at his lap, and felt the pockets of his pants. He pulled out a smartphone and started turning it over in his hands. The case was bumpy and textured, and he rubbed his fingers on it thoughtfully. "I don't know. Alfred talked about like, his family and friends, so I guess I'll do the same.

"Lukas. I'm sorry for treating you bad... That one time. And any other times I might have." His eyes remained on his phone case, and his fingers moved up and down on it obsessively. "You know me, sometimes I don't realize it. I really hope you forgive me, cause if you don't, I'm gonna regret everything.

"Um, yeah... Okay, Tino." He cleared his throat.

"You're great, you really are. You're like the mother of the Nordic family. I appreciate everything you've done for me, honestly. I kinda find it hard to thank people in person, so yeah. Thanks.

"Berwald. We've had a good rivalry over the centuries." He cracked a smile. "I dunno if you still resent me or even hate me, because to be honest you're hard to read. Except when it comes to Tino, cause then I can definitely read your mind." Matthias smirked, then looked away. "I'm sorry to you, too. For everything. Like I said to Lukas, I don't really realize when I'm hurting people.

"And Emil!" Matthias grinned here, his face practically glowing. The sad, regretful tone in his voice was gone, replaced by a warm happiness, a voice on the verge of laughter. "We've had some good times, huh? Maybe the only thing I don't like about this whole 'apocalypse' thing is the fact you're gonna die, too. I know you're not that young, not really. But you're always gonna be little Icey to me!" He giggled. "And to me, you're too young to die."

His face sobered, and he let out a huff, a noise between a sigh and a chuckle. "That's the part I hate about the apocalypse. That we'll all die." His voice was joking, but his eyes were almost pleading. "Why can't it be like in the action movies? Like when the apocalypse comes, everyone dies except the protagonist and their family and friends. Why can't that happen in real life, with me as the protagonist?

"I know the answer to that question, obviously. I'm not stupid, no matter how many people think I am. But it just feels like, if I ask the question, God will be like, 'oh shit you're right! Let's make this exactly like a Hollywood action movie!'

"I have unrealistic expectations. But if you're only learning this now, you've never even slightly known me.

"Uh..." Matthias blew some air out of his mouth, ruffling his wild hair. "What else to say? Oh, Lars, I won't be able to give you that twenty euro I owe you. Sorry."

He sat there for about ten seconds, staring off into space. Then he suddenly got up and left the room. He returned a few moments later, holding a bottle of beer. A Heineken. He took a sip as he settled back into the couch.

"Don't judge me. A lot of other nations will probably be drinking during their videos. This is depressing!" He laughed sadly, then took a long swig.

"It almost doesn't feel real," Matthias mused. "How we're all going to die. We've lived for so long that we've learned to dismiss the notion of death. I mean, nations _can_ die. Ancient Rome, Ancient Greece. But not us, right? No. Even though it's happened to other nations, we feel untouchable." He nodded wisely, squeezing his eyes shut.

"I'd better end this now," Matthias said, eyes still firmly shut. "Before I start blubbering. Technically, Alfred didn't cry, not really, so I don't wanna be the first one to." He opened his eyes then, and his pupils shrunk to pinpricks while his irises expanded. It was intensely electrifying, the sudden blueness of his irises. It was like missing the last step on the stairs, and your breath hitching in your throat at the slightly shocking surprise. Why it had this effect on the viewers was unknown; perhaps it was the realization that, despite immortality, Matthias was human. Or maybe it was the pure terror clearly reflected in those sky-blue eyes.

Matthias cleared his throat, then stood. He walked over to the camera again, and it was knocked a few times. There was a slight pause, then he put his face close to the camera, as if just remembering to say something. His brow was creased, and those eyes peered up into the camera through fine eyelashes.

"I don't like to say goodbye." His voice was scratchy. "I'm more of a 'see you later' kinda guy. So, see you."

He gave one last smile, then the screen cut to black.


	4. Prussia

**A/N: Damn, I think this is the longest one yet. Sorry for taking so long to write it, I've just been distracted by school and other stuff. The order for the rest of the requests is: China, England, Norway, Poland, Italy, Germany, India, Canada, Romano, Belarus.**

* * *

The camera faded up, showing a bedroom. The bed was made perfectly, the Rammstein bedsheets had sharp creases in them and the pancake-shaped pillow hadn't a single speck of dust. On the wall behind the headboard were several posters, one of Culcha Candela and three of different animes. On the bedside table sat a glass of water and a speaker. On the other side of the bed was a birdcage, and inside it was a yellow canary, chirping softly.

A man walked into view from behind the camera, taking heavy, confident footsteps. He was tall, built well, with white hair that greyed in comparison to his snow-white skin. He sat on the end of the bed, smirking. He raised his head, and shockingly red eyes glinted at the camera.

"Hey there," He said in a raspy voice. "If you're watching this, I'm... Well, technically I've been dead for a long time."

He barked a laugh. "I'm Gilbert, or Prussia. Dunno if you guys in the future will have heard about me, but I used to be a country, located mostly where Germany is now.

"Prussia - the country, not the personification - doesn't exist. By all known rules of our world, I shouldn't exist either." He shrugged nonchalantly. "But here I am. I like to think it's because of my overwhelming awesomeness," He chortled, "But I know that's not true. There's something keeping me alive, though my country is long gone."

Gilbert leaned forward, the bedsprings creaking. "Which makes me think this whole thing isn't as hopeless as Alfred says. I like the guy, and he's smart, I'll give him that, but I think he has this one wrong." Gilbert paused briefly, then continued. "However, other nations like us have died. Germania..." A sad look passed over his face, but it left as quickly as it came.

"So maybe he's right, and we're all doomed. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Gilbert reached for the glass of water on his bedside table, and took a long gulp.

"So, in case we _are_ all doomed," He continued, "Here's my video."

Gilbert gave another smirk, this time a rather wistful one, then continued speaking.

"I've actually gone by many names in my life. First I was the Teutonic Knights, and oh boy was that a trip." His voice was fond, seemingly remembering something. "But that whole time was trippy. Everyone was embarking on some quest or another, and every week someone would claim they saw a vision from God. It actually got kind of annoying after a while." Gilbert laughed sheepishly. "And then I was Prussia, the awesome moniker I still go by today. My country lasted a hell of a long time; a lot of my friends and fellow nations from that time sacrificed themselves to form Germany, so in comparison to them I've survived a long time.

"And then world war two, and that bastard Ivan, and I became East Germany. The real land of Prussia became part of the Soviet Union, just sort of dissolved into some other nation. At this point, I was the personification of East Germany, not Prussia."

Gilbert paused, thinking. "I have mixed feelings about the time I spent in the Soviet Union. Any Western nation will tell you communism is hell, and I mean yeah, a lot of it _was_ hell. But some things just made more sense in the Soviet Union. I don't know, maybe I'm still a little bit brainwashed," He sighed. "The one thing that _really_ motivated me to get that wall down was my little brother." Gilbert's lips curled into a smile when he mentioned his brother.

"I know what you're thinking: 'weren't you terrified of that Russian douche canoe?' And I can proudly say no, I was not. I chased that guy around when we were little, he can't intimidate me." Gilbert spoke grandly, but there was something in his eyes that contradicted his statements.

"Anyway, after that came reunification, and I should have died. But somehow I didn't. What the fuck, right?" He shook his head. "The fact I'm alive is basically a miracle. And if I've learned anything, it's to graciously accept acts of God. So I cross my fingers and don't question it.

"That's a little bit of my life for you. Now, to business: the thank yous goodbyes." Gilbert sighed, shifting awkwardly on his bed. He fiddled with the covers.

"First of all, my little brother Luddy." He grinned here, joy spreading over his face as endearment took over his voice. "I'm honestly tempted to say this part in German, but I'm gonna do it in English, because if you die first I want everyone to know how much I love you." His voice caught, and he coughed before continuing. "You're the best little brother ever. You've always been there for me when you could, letting me crash on your couch, eat your food and drink your beer. I know I'm kind of annoying and I probably hinder you a lot, so thank you for putting up with me. I'm not a perfect person, but I always try to be the perfect brother, and even though I don't say it often enough, I love you. I used to say it a lot more when you were younger," He shrugged, "But you don't remember.

"If... If I die first, don't be too sad, okay? You knew this was coming, we all did. Ever since Berlin, we knew, and you've had a lot of time to prepare, so don't grieve too much. The other nations need you now, need your strength." Gilbert was starting to choke on his words, his voice thick with suppressed tears. "You'll be fine, alright?" He smiled weakly.

He had to take a few minutes to recover, wipe his eyes and snuffle loudly. He cleared his throat, and except for a tinge of red in the corners of his eyes, he returned to normal.

"Anyway," Gilbert mumbled, "Moving on. Roderich.

"You're an asshat and a prick most of the time, but you've helped me out when I really needed it, and when I couldn't give you anything back. So thanks for that, I guess." He sighed, scratched the back of his neck. "And okay, I'm sorry for being a dick to you. There, I said it.

"Elizaveta. We've had ups and downs over the centuries... But I just want you to know, I always cared for you. Not once did I shrug and say, 'not my problem' if something happened to you. And I know you're independent and you don't need me, but that won't stop me from caring. Even if you get on my nerves sometimes. Though," Gilbert laughed shortly, "I probably get on yours way more.

"Feliciano. Let me tell you, I'm so glad my brother met you. You're an amazing friend. Take care of Luddy, 'kay?" He winked.

"And Kiku. I don't know you all that well, but you seem pretty chill. I'm trusting you to be there for Luddy if I'm not, alright? So don't let me down."

Gilbert sighed, then fell silent. The only sound that could be heard was the quiet chirping of a yellow canary in the background.

"Um," He coughed, "Watching Alfred and Matthias' videos, I realized how... Prepared I am. They're terrified, go back and watch them and you'll see I'm right. But me? Not really.

"I guess I'm lucky, you know, having had so much time to get used to it. We all knew the world was going to end one day, and that we'd die, but science said that wouldn't be for a long while, so everyone else is caught off guard. I just feel like, 'oh, here we go. It's finally happening.' Not like I _wanted_ this to happen, hell no." He sniffed here, and blinked a few times. "But it's not a shock.

"I'm fine with dying, actually. It kinda feels like it's my time, you know? The sad thing is, it's not anyone else's time." Gilbert's voice wobbled, then he let out a short sob.

He stared off into space, glaring hard at something behind the camera. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped frantically, trying to push the sobs back into his chest. This went on for a few moments before he gave up. He hung his head, hiccuping and crying, hands shaking as tears dropped onto them.

"I'm afraid," He choked out, "But not for myself. I'm afraid for everyone else. I'm afraid for Luddy, I'm afraid for Feli, I'm afraid for Toni and Francis. I'm not afraid of death, I'm afraid of life. Having to live on a bloody battlefield, but unable to fight the enemy."

He wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath. "And, of course, having to live without me, because I'm just that awesome." He laughed sadly.

Gilbert cleared his throat a few times, gulped, sniffed, wiped away tears. He sighed softly, peaceful in his calm fear.

"I should probably end this now," He said, after a couple seconds of sitting in silence. "Gotta leave from for other people."

Gilbert sat up straighter, clasped his hands in his lap. He smiled, then said, "Schuss."

He then got up and walked behind the camera.

The screen cut to black.


End file.
